Raven: The Titans' Anastasia
by BG-13
Summary: Do I really need to explain this?
1. Prologue

This story began with one simple item: a music box. The trinket was small and black with dark blue ravens in flight across its round walls. Two small figures, a man and a woman, slowly spun on top as a rhythmic lullaby played before the platform started to sink and the lid closed on it, the music stopping with it. An old woman, with her raven hair, streaked with grey, tied neatly into a bun atop her head and hazel eyes, carefully grabbed said item and slipped it into her coin-purse before walking outside onto the snow covered ground and into a horse drawn carriage.

It carried her across Jump City to a fantastically structured building where a party was being held. This party just happened to be celebrating the woman's family's 300th year of rule. As she walked inside, her intricately woven cream colored dress trailing on the ground, she was greeted by the sight of a beautifully lit ballroom filled with people of all ages, twirling and dancing across the floor to the rhythmic sound of the orchestra.

She gracefully walked through the dancing crowd to a small platform where her throne waited. As she sat down someone called a greeting to her, which she returned. That's when she spotted a girl with long silky black hair and shining dark blue eyes that in the right light seemed to turn violet, dancing with an older woman with similar features.

The young girl spotted the woman and ran up to greet her where she sat. "Grandma Azar!" she exclaimed. The woman smiled.

"My dear Raven," she said gently. The girl hugged her grandmother with glee before releasing her. "I see you and your mother are enjoying yourselves," she continued fondly. Raven nodded.

"Wont you please join us, Grandma?" Raven asked. Azar shook her head.

"I'm sorry my dear, but I can't dance as well as I used to."

"But this may be our last chance before you leave for Azerath," the child protested. Azar sighed at the eight-year-olds sad face.

"I know Sweetheart. That's why…" – she dug out the music box from her coin-purse - "I had this made for you." Raven's blue eyes widened in delight at the wonderfully crafted gift.

"Really? For me?" Azar chuckled.

"Yes. And I was hoping that this would make the separation easier." _For both of us,_ she added mentally. She pulled the necklace she'd been wearing, over her head and used the charm on the end to unlock the trinket and make the figures rise out and twirl in their petrified dance. Raven gasped in awe.

"It plays our lullaby!" she exclaimed. Azar nodded with a smile on her face.

"I made this so when I leave, you can play it at night before you go to bed. And pretend it's me singing."

"_**On the wind**_

___**Cross the sea **_

_**Hear this song and remember **_

_**Soon you'll be home with me **_

_**Once upon a December"**_

Azar twirled the young princess, singing the song like she'd done a million times before. She handed Raven the necklace. "Read what it says." Raven took the item and squinted at the charm.

"'Together in Azerath'," she read aloud. She smiled once the meaning of the words sunk in. "Really? Oh Grandma!" The small girl threw her arms around Azar and they both laughed.

But I'm sad to say that even the happiest of times, can be ruined by an unforeseen shadow.

*********The doors to the palace opened and everyone instantly felt the atmosphere of the room grow colder as a dark power swept across it. In strode a figure, hooded in black and silver robes, an orange reliquary swayed from a rope around his wrist. As the figure passed, people stepped in either fear or surprise as he made his way toward the thrones. However, Arella, the Empress, stopped him from advancing any further.

"How dare you show your face here, Slade!" she hissed. "What business do you have?" The man, Slade, lowered his hood to reveal white hair and a goatee. He had one blue eye while the other was covered with a patch. Slade's good eye stared evenly back at the shorter woman, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Surely your confidante is allowed at a party as grand as this, my dear Arella." The Empress's eyes narrowed.

"Confidante? You are nothing but a traitor to the royal family. I suggest that you leave."

"You really think you can banish me so easily," he asked, amusement showing on his face. He chuckled darkly. "No my dear, it is I who will banish you with a curse more powerful than Hell." The crowd gasped and Azar drew Raven closer to herself. "Mark my words. You and your family will perish. I will not rest, and neither will any of you, until I see the end of the Roth line," he finished.

He grabbed his reliquary and shot a fiery orange blast at the chandelier, causing it to come crashing down onto the marble floor.

*********** The gates to the palace were being stormed by rebels, upset with the royal family's rule. No one noticed, as they tried to break down the gate, the orange fog that unlocked it and let the rebels come flooding into the palace courtyard. Inside the palace the royal family and servants ran toward the exit, trying to flee from the soldiers. Among the crowd were the Grand Duchess and the Princess.

"Hurry Sweetheart!" Azar urged her granddaughter. Raven suddenly stopped.

"My music box!" she cried. Raven turned on her heel and headed back toward her room, ignoring Azar's pleas for her to come back. Raven ran into her room and hurried over to a small dollhouse, grabbing the music box from its place and shoving it in her coat pocket just as Azar rushed in.

"Raven, we need to go!" An explosion went off as she said this and she started to lead the girl back toward the door when someone grabbed her sleeve, gently.

"That way's blocked!" Azar turned to see a boy with spiky jet black hair and cool blue eyes. Probably around her granddaughter's age.

"Yeah, come this way! Out the servant's entrance!" urged a boy behind him with sandy blonde hair and brilliant green eyes. He looked younger than the other boy. They ushered the girls toward the tunnel in the wall as the voices outside the door grew louder. In all the commotion, the music box was accidentally nudged out of Raven's pocket and landed on the floor with an inaudible thud.

"Hurry!" the blonde headed boy urged. Raven noticing the missing trinket tried to get back in the room.

"My music box!" she pleaded.

"Go!" both boys shouted as they pushed her back in and shut the passage just as the soldiers barged in.

*********** The royals ran across the snow covered ground, Azar leading Raven. "Keep up with me darling!" she instructed. They had just made it under an archway when the Duchess felt Raven's hand slip out of hers. Azar turned to see Slade holding the girl by her forearm.

"Going somewhere?" he asked in a deadly calm tone as the princess continued to struggle in his grasp.

"Let me go!" Raven yelled, panic clear in her voice. Slade chuckled but stopped once he heard something. He looked down to see the ice cracking beneath his feet. Taking advantage of the sorcerers' distraction, Raven yanked her arm free of his grasp just as he fell through, into the icy water. He started to try and claw his way out, sending a glare the same temperature as the water at the royal duo before he sank below the water's surface. The royals left, never noticing the young girl who walked over and grabbed the, no longer glowing, reliquary Slade had left behind.

************ The train station was crowded with people. Azar and Raven dodged them as they ran to catch the train that was already pulling away. Azar quickly hopped on, thanks to the help of some other passengers, and turned to help Raven on, but the locomotive was already picking up speed. The Duchess grabbed for the Princess's hand.

"Hold onto my hand! Hold tight," she yelled.

"Don't let go!" Raven yelled back. But as the train sped up their hands began to slip till their grip was completely lost, and the eight-year-old fell back into the crowd.

"Raven!" The Grand Duchess tried to get off the now, fully moving train but her fellow passengers wouldn't allow it. "Raven!" she yelled again, but there was no response.

And the Duchess feared there never would be.

***************************_ So…what'cha think? I absolutely love this movie…and there aren't that many of these Anastasia/Teen Titans fics. So that's where I come in. LOL R&R suckas!_


	2. Jump City

***Ten years later***

The people in Jump City were tired. Like any other day they found themselves working for little money. Life could be quite unbearable for these poor people…if it weren't for one little thing.

"Hey, have you heard the rumor that's going around?"

The gossip.

The rumor spreading throughout the entire city had everyone buzzing with excitement.

"Have you heard? The princess Raven may still be alive!" one employee told another.

"Are you sure?" his friend asked.

"Absolutely! And her grandmother is offering a hefty sum to the person who finds her!" the first replied with glee. The same conversation was being held all across the city.

A dark skinned man made his through the murmuring crowd to the merchant's market. He climbed up the stairs to the balcony when someone called his name.

"Vic!" The man, Vic, turned to see two boys, one with jet black hair and calculating blue eyes and one with sandy blonde hair and brilliant green eyes. Vic smiled.

"Logan! Rich!" The two gentlemen greeted their larger friend and the trio started to walk through the market as vendors tried to sell items they claimed were previously owned by the Roth family. They walked through a red curtain that looked as if it had seen better days, and started to walk up flight after flight of stairs.

"Did you get us the theater?" Rich asked. Vic nodded.

"Was there ever any doubt?" the giant replied.

"That's great dude!" Logan spoke up. "Now we just need the girl!" Rich grinned as the boys entered a small room with every corner filled with something.

"Just think boys," the midnight haired boy started, "no more forged papers, no more stolen goods. We'll have four tickets out here!"

"Slow down there, Rich," Vic said. "Like Logan said, we still gotta find the girl."

"That won't be a problem, Vic."

"Yeah! All we gotta do is find a girl that can pass for her and then teach what to say and stuff and voila! We're rich!" Logan agreed.

"Well," Vic started skeptically, "if anyone could pull it off it might be you two." Logan smiled a toothy grin at the two older boys before turning toward the drawer he was standing by and taking out the black jewelry box that he and Rich had saved from being lost within the palace walls. Logan still remembered that night vividly. He remembered the princess yelling to get back in to reclaim her lost treasure. Rich and he figured that if all else should fail, the jewelry box would at least get the Duchess to see them. Logan shook himself out of his reverie and continued to pack for the journey ahead; making sure to tuck the little trinket safely in his bag.

********** Meanwhile at a place called 'People's Orphanage', an old grey haired woman led a girl out into the yard. The girl had shoulder length raven hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a long black trench coat over a black, tattered dress and a red stoned belt hung askew over the garment. The girl also wore a dark blue scarf around her neck and blue boots the same color as her eyes. Atop her head sat a dark violet hat.

"I got you a job at the Hive Academy. You go straight down the road until you get to the fork in the road. Go left-" The hag stopped once she noticed that the girl was not paying any attention to her, but looking sadly up at the window where all the younger children were waving goodbye. "Are you even listening?" The blue eyed girl looked down at the shorter woman in front of her, her face instantly going blank.

"I'm listening, Mother Mea-Eye," the girl replied in a bored tone. Mother narrowed her dull and icy blue eyes at the girl, irritation clear as the nose on her face. She walked by the girl and grabbed her scarf, making the younger girl follow her toward the gate.

"You've been a pain in the butt since you arrived. Acting like some sort of princess instead of the ungrateful little brat you are. I mean for the last ten years…" Mother continued to ramble on causing Raven to roll her eyes.

"You clothed me, you fed me and kept a roof over my head," she interrupted. "I know. You've told me before." Mother turned toward the child in disbelief.

"How is it, Rachel, that you can remember that, but you have no memory what so ever of before you arrived?" Rachel opened her mouth but Mother cut her off. "And don't even start with that necklace garbage." Rachel narrowed her eyes. "You keep chasing that fantasy and you'll find yourself at a life ending line." And with that pep talk she practically shoved the poor girl out the gate and slammed it shut. "Together in Azerath!" Mother called over shoulder mockingly, with a cruel laugh as she walked back toward the orphanage, Rachel glaring after her.

********** Like the hag had said, Rachel soon came to a fork in the road. One way leading to the Hive and the other leading to Jump City; which would ultimately lead her to Azerath. Rachel looked down the path that led to Jump and thought that would be her only chance at recovering her past. She started to fiddle with the charm on her necklace, a habit she'd picked up when she was anxious.

"This is crazy," she said finally. How was she even supposed to get to Azerath in the first place? She sat down on a pile of snow under the post and looked up at the sky. "Now would be a _great_ time for a miracle," she muttered sarcastically. Not even two seconds later she felt something tugging on the scarf around her neck. She looked down to see a pale cream colored puppy with light tan patterns on its fur.

"Go away," she commanded dryly. The dog just continued to pull on her scarf till he'd freed it and started to run. "Hey, you little mutt, give that back!" The pup ran around the post, Rachel in hot pursuit till she tripped and did a face-plant in the snow. She looked up through narrow eyes to see the dog in the middle of the path, tail wagging playfully and scarf still clenched in its teeth.

"Great," breathed Rachel. "The fleabag wants me to go to Jump." Rachel paused and then wondered if this was some sort of cosmic joke. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Shaking her head in defeat, Rachel stood and calmly walked over to the puppy, retrieving her scarf from the dog in the process. It looked up at her expectantly.

"Well, lead the way," Rachel said impatiently. The pooch's reply was a happy bark before he trotted down the path. The walk started out quiet, considering the dog wasn't much for conversation. Finally, out of boredom, Rachel spoke.

"I suppose I should at least name you," she said causing the dog to look at her out of the corner of his eye. "It'll be annoying just calling you mutt all the time," she defended, seeing his look. The dog rolled his eyes. "What about…Gizmo?" Pooch shook his head. "Mumbo?" Another shake. Rachel rubbed her temples. She felt the dog pawing at her legs as she walked, begging to be picked up. She paused long enough to, reluctantly, do so and started walking again. His fur, damp with snow, was soft and had a silk like quality to it.

"Um, what about Silkie?" The dog barked and licked the girl's face. Rachel immediately dropped the mutt and started to wipe the slobber off with the sleeve of her coat. "I'll take that as a yes," she said, glaring down at the newly named dog in disgust. "This doesn't mean we're friends so if you do that again I _will_ end you. Understand?" The dog simply barked and continued to lead the way toward the city.

********** Jump City was impressive to say the least. Well, Rachel thought so anyway. The streets were packed and the buildings were huge; but of course Rachel wasn't there to sight see. She had a mission. She walked over to the ticket booth.

"One ticket to Azerath." The vendor looked down at her.

"Exit visa," was all he said in reply. Raven looked confused.

"Uh…" The man's eyes narrowed.

"No visa, no ticket." And with that he slammed the window in her face. Rachel sighed slightly in frustration. Someone tapped her on her shoulder and she turned to see an old woman.

"Find Logan and Richard. They may be able to help," she whispered. Rachel raised a skeptic brow.

"Where can I find them?" she asked.

"At the old palace. But you didn't hear it from me." Rachel nodded thanks to the woman before walking through the crowd, Silkie trailing after her.

********** Rich began to rub his temples in irritation as him and his friends left the rented theater. "Sorry man," Vic apologized, "but there is no one in this city that can pull off being the Princess Raven." Rich nodded slightly in agreement.

"Come on dudes!" Logan piped in. "We can't give up now! For all we know the perfect girl could be right under our-" The shortest boy was cut off when he accidentally bumped into someone and with a hurried apology to whoever he'd hit, continued where he'd left off. "-noses. Besides," he continued, knowing he had their attention, "one look at this jewelry box and the Duchess will think we've brought the real deal." Rich and Vic looked at their youngest member and couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

"You know what, Logan? You're right. We can handle this," Vic agreed.

"Yeah," Rich concurred. "Gentlemen," he continued with a grin, "this will go down in the books as the biggest con in history."


	3. The Proposition

Rachel walked up to the boarded doors of the grand palace and peeked inside through the cracks. Silkie barked at her feet and she looked down in time to see him slip through, into the building.

"Silkie?" she called. There was no reply. Sighing, Rachel started to pull on the boards only to fall backwards when they came lose with a loud cracking sound. Rachel sat up and rubbed her rump in irritation. "I'm going to kill that dog," she muttered. Once Rachel was inside she spotted Silkie sitting at the base of a grand staircase, his tail wagging. Rachel glared at him before walking up the steps and dropping her coat and scarf on the ground near the top. Deciding to explore, she walked into, what she assumed, to be the dining room. She walked over to the long table covered in various items and picked up a plate. She blew on it and layer of dust came off, making her cough.

_This stuff probably hasn't been touched in years, _she thought. She stared at the plate and could've sworn she saw a little girl dancing with a woman who looked remarkably like her. She shook her head, placing the plate back where she found it before walking out into what might have been a magnificent ballroom. Silkie nudged her forward and she walked to the center of the room, observing the paintings that hung on the wall. She stopped at what was probably the center of the room. _Why does this seem so…familiar?_ Rachel closed her eyes in thought as she heard Silkie panting beside her.

"Hey!" a voice suddenly called, making Rachel's eyes snap open and look toward the opposite staircase. There stood three boys of various sizes. "What are you doing in here?" the dark haired boy called. Rachel didn't reply but instead took off running back toward the stairs she had come from.

"Wait! Dude, stop!" Rachel heard the blonde yell. She reached the top of the stairs…and stopped. She turned to see the three boys running up the base of her stairs. "Hold on a minute dude," the blonde said, slightly out of breath. "How'd you get in here…?" He trailed off and nudged the two beside him, who looked down at him and then up at Rachel. Smiles instantly spread across their faces.

"Excuse me Miss," spoke the dark skinned one. "What exactly are you doing here?" Rachel crossed her arms in front of her chest, her face expressionless.

"I could ask you three the same thing," came her reply. "But if you must know, I'm looking for Logan and Richard." The blonde nudged the dark haired one in the arm.

"You hear that Rich? She's looking for us,"said the blonde. The giant suddenly looked down and saw Silkie pawing at his feet. With a smile, he picked up the pooch and rubbed the spot behind his ear, which made Silkie very happy.

"Well she found us," replied Rich. "My names Richard Grayson," he said holding out his hand. Rachel just stared at it till he slowly pulled it back. "This is Logan Marks," He gestured to the blonde. "And this is Victor Stone." He motioned to the giant. "And you are…?"

"Rachel," she replied curtly.

"Well Rachel," started Vic, "what can we do for you?" The girl eyed the boys for moment, clearly sizing them up. Rachel was about to answer but noticed that the two other boys were circling her; studying her is more what it felt like.

"Would you cut it out? I mean what, were you two vultures in another life or something?" she asked irritated. Rich rubbed the back of his neck, with an apologetic look on his face while Logan just gave a nervous grin. Rachel sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose before answering Vic.

"Well, I need travel papers," she answered finally.

"What for?" Logan asked. Rachel sighed.

"I want to go to Azerath." Rachel noticed the boys' eyes light up at this and instantly grew weary. "So can you help me or not?"

"I'm sorry Rachel but, what did you say your last name was?" Rich asked curiously. Rachel raised a thin brow.

"Why you wanna know?"

"Well," spoke Vic, still petting the pooch. "we usually like to get to know the people we do business with." Rachel studied them for a long, silent moment before she spoke again.

"I don't know my last name. I have no memory of anything before I was eight." Rich muttered something to Logan and handed him four pieces of paper.

"Well, Rachel," started the blonde, "we'd like to help, really we would, and as a matter of fact we're going to Azerath ourselves." Rachel's expression remained neutral but her eyes showed her excitement at the possibility of getting to go to Azerath. Logan showed her the four tickets in his hand, but as she reached for one, Logan extended them out of her reach, causing Rachel to narrow her eyes. Logan handed the tickets back to Rich, who stored them away in his coat pocket.

"Unfortunately for you though, the fourth ticket is for the Princess Raven," stated to dark haired teen as he went over and gently grabbed Rachel's arm, Logan grabbing the other and both led her up the staircase to her right. She saw Logan gesture to the painting she'd been standing in front of, as if to say that was the Princess. Vic followed the three, carrying a very content Silkie in his arms.

"We are planning to reunite the Grand Duchess with the Princess," stated the giant.

"You know dude, you kind of look like her," Logan piped, stating what all three boys had been thinking. Rachel glared over at the green eyed boy.

"Don't," she started, "call me dude." Her tone held a warning. Logan chuckled nervously.

"You have the same blue eyes," stated Rich, acting like that exchange hadn't happened.

"The Roth eyes!" Vic agreed.

"Arella's smile," Rich continued. "And the grandmother's chin."

"Not to mention she's, like, the same age and stuff," came Logan's opinion.

"Ok, hold it," Rachel interrupted. "Let me get this straight. You three think I'm this girl? This lost princess?" The boys shared a look.

"Um, yes," all three answered. Rachel stared at them.

"Ok, at first I thought he was the only idiot." She gestured to Logan.

"Hey!" Logan whined. Rachel ignored him.

"Now I think all three of you are morons!" she finished, pulling out of the boys' grasp and turning toward the way they'd come.

"Why?" came Vic's voice. "You have no clue what happened to you. And everyone wants to know what happened to her." Rachel stopped, but didn't turn around.

"You're looking for family in Azerath," added Rich. "And her only family is in Azerath." Rachel felt someone put a hand on her shoulder, and she immediately stiffened at the contact.

"So how bout it Rachel?" came Logan's voice right behind her. His tone was soft and comforting. Two things Rachel was definitely not used to. "At least if we're wrong, you can go about your business and search for your family. But," Logan continued. "if you are Raven then you'll have your family back." He said this part like he knew how she felt. Rachel briefly wondered why. The green eyed boy stepped into her line of sight, hand still on her shoulder. Rachel stared at him, an unreadable expression on her face as she fiddled with the necklace around her neck. Finally after what seemed like an eternity of silence, Rachel sighed and shrugged off the boy's hand before turning and addressing the other two.

"Well, it's worth a shot," she answered. Logan smiled a toothy grin as Rich and Vic shared a look and a grin.

"Gentlemen," announced Vic. "may I present, her royal highness, Princess Raven!" A bark came from Silkie and Logan smiled over at the dog before looking back at Rachel.

"He's coming too right?" he asked. Rachel simply shrugged.

************ "So," said a feminine voice. "the princess did survive. _Great…_" The girl watched the four people, from her spot on the banisters, with an acidy glare directed at the midnight haired girl. She then looked down at the reliquary in her hands and her eyes widened slightly as it began to regain its fiery glow. "This cant be good."


	4. Civil Train Ride? Yeah Right!

The girl landed with an unceremonious thud, her shoulder hitting the rough ground, breaking her fall. She rubbed the offended appendage and winced when she hit a tender spot. "Ok. Note to self: Being yanked through the earth by a maniac reliquary hurts like Hell," she muttered. Footsteps echoed behind her and she looked over her shoulder to see a tall man with shocking white hair and a goatee. His one blue eye calmly stared down at her.

"Ah, Tara, what brings you here?" Tara's eyes widened in surprise as she stood up.

"M-master? You're…you're alive?" Slade gave a humorless smirk.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," he replied with a wave of his hand…that instantly detached from his arm. Tara jumped away from the appendage and looked from it to Slade and back.

"Um, that fell right off, sir…" Slade picked up his estranged hand and connected it to his arm with a slight cracking sound. Tara flinched.

"Something has happened. Something is stirring within the dark forces," Slade said, starting to slowly pace.

"Yeah, no kidding. Raven's alive." Slade froze slightly and turned to face the blonde haired, blue eyed girl.

"What…did you say?" His tone told Tara, that he heard her but he hoped he'd heard wrong.

"Raven, the princess, she's alive…sir."

"Ah. So the Roth brat survived. Pity." Slade's eye averted itself to the reliquary in Tara's hand. "I was worried that I'd lost that," he said, reaching and grabbing the religious trinket.

"I saved it after you sank beneath the water that night." Slade ignored the girl and eyed the reliquary greedily. For a moment, he didn't say anything but Tara could tell the gears in his mind were turning.

"I think its time we let the dark forces have some fun. Don't you agree?" Slade's lips twitched into a smirk and Tara copied him.

******** "Would you sit up straight?" Logan asked Rachel as she slumped in her seat on the train. Logan stood by the door, while Rich and Vic, holding Silkie, sat opposite the princess in training. Rachel looked up from her book she'd bought and glared at the blonde, sinking further into her seat in the process. "Hey, I'm just saying. You're the Grand Duchess now, you can't afford to look unprofessional," the emerald eyed boy commented defensively.

"And how is it that _you_ know what grand duchesses do or don't do?" she retorted skeptically. Rich intervened before the foreseen argument could happen.

"We make it our business to know, Rachel," he replied smoothly. Rachel glanced at the dark haired boy before looking back at her book and straightening herself. Logan shot Rich an appreciated look. Rich smirked and started to converse with Vic about travel plans. Logan turned his attention back to the girl and sat down next to her.

"Look Rachel, I'm just trying to help you here. There's no need to bite my head off." Rachel once again, looked up from her book and gave the boy a thoughtful glance.

"Logan, do you really think I'm royalty?" Logan at first was taken aback but recovered quickly.

"Uh, of course." Rachel then smirked.

"Then I suggest you quit bossing me around." And with that she turned back to her book, leaving Logan looking slightly confused. Vic and Rich snickered.

"She's certainly got a mind of her own, huh Logan?" Vic smiled. Logan shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Tell me about it," Logan replied. Rachel glared at him from the corner of her eyes and then flitted back to her book. Vic looked over at Rich.

"That makes it, Rachel sixty-seven, Logan five." Rich nodded in agreement.

A few minutes passed and Logan and Rachel were the only ones left in the room. Rachel continued to read her book while Logan whistled a tune. He looked over at Rachel and sighed. "Look," he started, "I really don't want to fight with you the entire trip to Azerath, so can we please try and be civil?" This made Rachel look up from her book.

"It shouldn't be too hard for me."

"Ok then," the boy replied with a smile. Rachel turned back to her book. A couple of seconds later, Logan spoke again. "Do you think you'll miss it?"

"Miss what?" She didn't even look up.

"You know Jump and stuff. I mean you were raised in that orphanage. I just figured you'd miss it or something," he replied with a shrug.

"That orphanage wasn't exactly the friendliest place in the world. I never really got attached to it. So I can't exactly say I miss it."

"So there isn't anyone you miss? Were you some sort of outcast or something?" Rachel snapped her book shut and made a move to get up. Logan looked concerned. "What'd I say?" Rachel reached the door before turning around, her eyes, like deep pools of storming water, trained on Logan.

"I wouldn't expect you of all people to understand," was all she said before she walked out the door, leaving a very confused Logan. The blonde sighed just as Rich and Vic walked in.

"What the heck did you do to make her mad this time?" Rich asked. Logan slumped in his seat.

"So much for being civil," he muttered.

******* Vic walked down the halls of the train, on his way to the dining car, (Hey, even a big guy has to eat) when he noticed two other passengers, talking.

"Last month the travel papers_ were_ blue, but now they're red," the man said, showing the woman what he meant. Vic nearly had a heart-attack. He looked down at his own passport. It was printed in a blue that matched the night sky. He ran back down the hall he'd come, accidentally bumping into someone. He walked swiftly into the room to find Rich and Logan talking on one bench while Rachel lay, curled up asleep.

"We've got a problem," was the giant's first words. Logan and Rich looked up at their friend.

"What now?" asked the dark haired boy.

"Our traveling papers are outdated. The government's changed the color to red," he said in a hushed whisper, as not to wake the sleeping girl. Rich and Logan instantly stood and started to gather their things. "I suggest we move to the baggage car, before the guards come."

"Yeah, well, I suggest we get of this train," stated Rich. Silkie, stood with his paws against the window, barking at something nobody else saw till one of the smoky creatures scared the crap out the dog, making him whimper and jump back down to the floor. Logan walked over to Rachel and shook her gently.

_**Smack!**_

Logan fell back into the opposite bench and held his nose where the princess in training had punched him.

"You ok Logan?" Rich asked as he watched the scene unfold.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were…" Upon noticing Logan, the concern was wiped clean from Rachel's face and was replaced with a neutral expression. "Oh, never mind. It's just you." Logan shot a glare at her, which she ignored. Rich gave Logan a pitying look before going over and helping Rachel with her coat and then grabbing her suitcase. Rachel nodded her thanks as she followed Rich out the door, Logan following behind.

"I think you broke my nose," Logan complained. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Boys are such babies," she muttered. Rich led her into the baggage car where Vic sat waiting for them. He shivered slightly.

"She'll freeze in here," he commented.

"Then she can thaw in Azerath," replied Logan, still sour about the punch in the nose. Rachel looked around the room before eyeing the boys skeptically.

"There wouldn't happen to be anything wrong with our papers, now, would there?" Each boy gave her a sheepish look, before Rich stepped up.

"Of course not, you're Grace. We just…didn't want you to have to mingle with all those commoners." Rachel raised a thin brow at this. She didn't buy it for a second. But she didn't have time to question them further however; before a big bang ricocheted them off their feet.

"What was that?" yelled Logan. Vic stood and walked over to the door they'd come from and saw the other cars drifting further away.

"I'm not sure, but there goes the buffet!" the giant shouted. Rich, Logan, and Rachel were all in one big mess on the floor, along with a couple of suitcases that had fallen.

"Would you two get off of me?" Rachel yelled. Logan tried to push Rich off, successfully elbowing Rachel in the stomach. "OW! Watch what you're doing idiot! "

"You're not exactly a cushion either sunshine!" Logan yelled back.

"Um…guys?" Vic started. Rich and Logan stood up and rubbed their sore spots.

"What?" Rich asked, slightly irritated, while helping Rachel up.

"I think someone flambéed our engine!" Rich, Logan, and Rachel looked over at the giant and instantly saw what he was talking about. There was a huge pillar of flames and smoke coming out of the engine room. Rich hopped across the rails and climbed up the ladder on the car.

"You guys wait here and I'll check it out!" he yelled back at them before disappearing over the car. Rachel looked around the car and then back at the boys.

"This train is going way too fast!" she yelled over the wind. Just then Rich hopped down in front of them, covered in soot. His clothes were slightly singed.

"Nobody's driving this train!" he said. "We're going to have to jump!" He ran over to the sliding door and opened it. All four looked over the edge to see it was a very long way down.

"Um, after you dude," replied Logan. Rich and Rachel shot him a look.

"Fine, then we'll just have to separate the cars!" stated Rich. He was the first to hop onto the chains connecting the cars, only to find they had somehow been melted.

"Um, guys, I need a wrench or an ax or something!" he shouted. Vic and Logan brought out a tool box and began to dig through it.

"Here, try this!" Logan handed him and hammer. Rich tried but the hammer broke on the third swing. Rachel looked over at the barking Silkie and saw he was standing on a box of dynamite. She smirked at the dog.

"Ok, I take it back. You're not completely worthless." Silkie barked.

"Come on!" Rich shouted. "There's got to be something better than this!" He held out his hand and Rachel handed him the TNT. He looked shocked for a second but quickly planted it on the melted metal. "Go! Go! Go!" he yelled as him and the others ran for cover.

Logan whispered to Rachel, "What the heck do they teach you in those orphanages dude?" Rachel glared but ducked once they heard the loud explosion that shook the car. Logan and Rich got up and ran to put out the flames the explosion had caused while the engine continued to chug further ahead of them. Vic tried to turn the brakes.

"The brakes are stuck!" he cried.

"Turn harder!" Rich shouted. Vic did but he just ended up braking the brakes. (Kind of ironic don'tcha think?)

"Well at least we have plenty of track," stated Logan, with a small smile. Suddenly the four were knocked to the ground by some sort of shell shock. They looked up and saw that the bridge had been destroyed. The others glared at Logan.

"You just _had_ to say something didn't you?" Vic asked. Logan rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Suddenly he had a look of brilliance.

"Hang on guys, I've got an idea! Give me a hand with this Vic!" he yelled grabbing a chain and climbing on the edge of the car. "Ok dude, now hand me the chain!" Rachel appeared and started to give him said item. "Not you!"

"Do you want the chain or not?" she asked irritably. Logan shook his head but took the chain from her and started to tie it to the undercarriage. A piece of metal from the train came lose and was heading straight for Logan.

"Oh crap!" Just before it hit, Rachel grabbed his hand and hauled him up to where he was face to face with the girl. He stared at her and she stared back, her face still blank, but her eyes betrayed a small amount of concern. They both were brought back to reality when the crunching sound of the metal hitting a tree was heard.

"And to think," Rachel started, "that I could've finally been rid of you." Logan looked at her in disbelief, before realizing that she really didn't mean it…at least he hoped she didn't.

"If we live," he sighed, "remind me to thank you." Rachel and Logan kneeled down and both grabbed the chain. "Brace yourself and prey this works." They pushed the chain and felt the train suddenly jerk. It slid onto its side and Rich and Vic joined there friends by the door.

"Well," Rachel said, "this is our stop!" The boys nodded and all four jumped, their suitcases coming with them. All four (five if you count Silkie) landed in the snow. Logan groaned as he stood up and wiped the snow from his long, dark green coat. He looked over at his companions.

"Dudes, I hate trains. If I ever want to get on one again, shoot me!" Rachel raised a brow.

"Is that the only condition?" Logan sent a glare at her and her lips twitched ever so slightly into a smirk.


	5. One Dance

Vic was practically floating as they continued on foot to the bus stop that would take them to Steel City where they would hop on a boat and be off to Azerath. "Hang in there Tanya! Victor is on his way!" he exclaimed. Rich rolled his eyes at the over excited giant.

"Easy there Vic. Don't get all love struck on us."

"Yeah, dude. I know you're excited and all but seriously-"

"Who's Tanya?" Vic and Rich turned their attention to Rachel, who'd asked the question, Silkie following close behind the dark haired girl. The two boys shared a look and Logan was about to respond when Vic interrupted him.

"Who's Tanya?" he asked, as if it were impossible to not know who Tanya was. "She is the most beautiful, smart, and perfect woman I have ever had the privilege of meeting!" Rachel raised a brow at the infatuated giant. "No offense," he added absently.

"None taken," she replied dismissively. Vic grinned again.

"Not to mention," Vic continued, ignoring Logan and Rich's cues and signals for him to stop talking, "she is the ravishing best friend of the Grand Duchess's cousin." He sighed. Logan and Rich groaned. "Oh, like your not excited to see Kory," Vic shot back at the dark haired boy. Rich blushed ever so slightly.

"Friend? Cousin? I thought we were going to see the Duchess herself," she stated before turning her attention to the two other sheepish looking boys. "What aren't you telling me?" she asked with narrowed eyes. Logan nudged Rich.

"Well," the blue eyed boy started, "no one gets near the Empress without convincing Tanya and/or Kory first." Rachel's eyes widened slightly.

"Not happening," she said. "Nope. You never said I had to _prove_ I was the Princess. Sure I can handle showing up and looking presentable, but lie?" She sent an accusing look at Rich and Logan.

"But Rae, you don't know if it's a lie. What if it's true?" Logan argued. Rachel didn't reply. "Look, I'm sorry we didn't tell you but we just have one more stop till you find out who you are."

"We just figured you'd want to see this through till the end," Rich stated. Rachel gave an exasperated sigh.

"But have you three looked at me?" she asked gesturing to her torn clothing. "I'm not exactly Princess material now am I?" she finished walking over and sitting on a stump, while Silkie looked up at her sadly. The dog looked over at Logan and Rich waiting for one of them to come over and help the girl. Logan moved first. He went over and sat on the ground next to the stump and stared out at the crystal clear pond that reflected the trees and clouds. The blonde sighed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Rae, you cant back out now. We're almost to Azerath. Isn't that what you've wanted?" he asked. Rachel didn't reply, or turn her head toward him. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and once again she stiffened. "I know you're nervous. And maybe even scared," he continued. "But you'll regret it if you don't find out. It'll always be a 'what if' in your mind." Rachel looked over at him and green met blue, and in those green eyes, Rachel swore she saw empathy.

"How do you know that?" she asked, curiosity lacing its way into her monotone. Logan gave a weak smile.

"Experience." Rachel raised a brow. "I'll tell you later." Before Rachel could question him further, Rich and Vic came over to them.

"So, are you ready to be the Grand Duchess?" Rich asked a small grin on his face. Vic shot him a look as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You can't go back Rachel. Everything you could ever want is in Azerath," the giant stated. Rachel looked around at the three boys standing around her, all had hope deep in their eyes. Grey, blue and green stared back at her, along with Silkie's chocolate browns, waiting for her answer. Finally Rachel sighed.

"Gentlemen, start your teaching," she answered, a small smirk on her face.

****** Slade watched in a mixture of annoyance and amusement as the three boys started to teach the Roth brat about her family lineage. His ice blue eye staring straight into the fiery orange fog. Tara stood next to him, watching with interest. She saw something that amused her. The princess's eyes, whether knowingly or not, lit up every time she saw the blonde boy. Her face may have been blank as a board but her eyes told a much different story. They were full of emotions, just swirling around in deep pools of blue. A cruel smirk played across the blondes lips.

"What are you smirking about?" asked Slade, noticing the girl's expression. Tara tore her eyes away from the fog and to her master.

"Nothing," she answered stiffly. "So what's next?" Slade's gaze drifted back toward the fog. Then the corner of his mouth rose into a grin, sadistic as it was, and Tara knew what he had planed was not good. At least…not for the princess.

******** "Here," Logan started, showing Rachel the midnight blue evening dress. "We got you something." Rachel eyed the dress loathingly.

"You have got to be kidding."

"What? I thought it was nice," replied Logan. Seeing Rachel's doubtful look Logan sighed. "Just put it on and meet us up on the deck," he said, handing the dress to Rachel and walking back up the wooden stairs. Rachel continued to eye the piece of cloth before sighing in defeat. Silkie barked happily and the girl shot a glare at the pooch.

"Yeah, well, no one asked you," she said. Silkie just barked and wagged his curly little tail.

******** "What's taking so long?" Logan complained, loudly. Rich and Vic looked up from their chess match.

"Would you be patient Logan? You'll get to see your girlfriend soon enough," Rich said, with a grin.

"Well I mean come on, does she have to…" he paused then glared at the two grinning boys. "She is not my girlfriend," he stated.

"Sure, whatever you say, man," Vic replied slyly. Logan rolled his eye as the other two continued to snicker. Someone cleared their throat and the three looked over at the noise. There stood Rachel in the midnight blue evening dress that swayed with each movement, like leaves in the wind. It accented her features but drew more attention to her eyes, and made her pale skin a little more noticeable. Her shoulder length midnight hair was swept into a messy bun while two strands framed her face. Logan and Rich gaped, while Vic nodded approvingly.

"Very nice," he stated. "Now you look like a princess. Let's see if you can dance like one. Rich why don't you give it a try?" The boy in question nodded and walked over to Rachel, placing a hand on her waist and his free hand in hers. "Now, one, two, three. One, two- No wait Rachel, you can't lead. Let him. That's much better." He let the two dance for a bit. "Now Logan, why don't you give it a try? You're dancing could use a little work," the giant declared. Logan looked shocked but before he could argue Rich had switched places with him. "Now start again," Vic instructed. Rachel looked up a couple of inches at Logan and the boy stared nervously back down at her.

"I got to warn you Rae, I'm not very good," he said. Rachel shrugged and gave him a small, almost unnoticeable smile.

"Me either." Logan smiled toothily at her and the two started waltzing across the deck. The sun continuing to set as they moved, Rachel's dress twirling and swaying with each little twirl she did. They danced in silence for the most part, Vic, Rich and Silkie watching from their seats. Each with a knowingly look in their eyes. Logan spoke up.

"You know, that dress looks amazing on you. You should wear it more often," he said. Rachel smirked, a barely noticeable tinge coloring her cheeks.

"Was that a compliment, Mr. Logan?" she asked somewhat playfully. Logan continued to grin.

"Yep," he replied.

"I must say I'm impressed." She smirked. Another moment passed. "You know, there is someone I miss," she stated suddenly. Logan raised a brow. "At the orphanage," she clarified. "Some ones, I should say. There were these three kids at the orphanage. Melvin, Timmy, and Teether. They weren't related but they treated each other like family. They clung to me whenever Mother Mea-Eye, the owner, would come near. They were terrified of the woman. Cant say I blame them," she said with a light and distant chuckle.

"I didn't like them at first," she admitted, a distant look in her eyes, as they swayed. "but I warmed up to them in time. I miss them a lot. We were a family, dysfunctional, but a family. The only family I ever remember having."

"But you had to leave them, didn't you?" he asked, his voice once again filled with empathy. Rachel nodded silently, looking past Logan. "I'm sorry Rae." Her eyes focused and flickered to Logan, she saw he was sincere. His emerald eyes showing no false pretenses. Rachel sighed as she stopped dancing, her eyes still probing Logan's face. Logan stared back evenly. A sudden loud bark from Silkie broke them from their trance, and both realized their faces were closer then they had thought. Rachel instantly backed away from Logan, an unreadable look on her face. Logan sighed.

"You're doing a great job Rae," he commented before he walked passed her and down the wooden stairs to their cabin. As he walked his stomach started to knot itself up. He was feeling guilty. _Not good,_ he thought. _Not good._


	6. Dreamy Nightmare

Rachel sat on the floor of their cabin; Richard sitting next to her while Logan and Vic snored in separate corners of the room. Rachel rolled her eyes at the sleeping boys. "Do they always sound like this?" she asked. Rich smirked.

"Yeah pretty much," he replied as Silkie wondered around Logan and Vic's bags. Rachel scoffed.

"Impressive," she said sarcastically. Rich chuckled. The ship lurched and Silkie was knocked off his feet and knocked over Logan's bag, spilling the contents across the floor. Rachel instantly noticed the small black and blue jewelry box. She hesitantly picked it up and started to examine it, her brows furrowing in confusion. "This…what is this?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper. Rich watched her reaction.

"Pretty jewelry box isn't it?" he asked. He watched as Raven continued to stare at the trinket, concentration clear on her face. She ran her fingers over the ravens.

"Jewelry box…are you sure that's what it is?" Rich raised a brow at her.

"What else could it be?" he asked his head now rested on his folded hands. He simply watched as she shook her head and handed the trinket to him, something buried in her blue orbs.

"I'm not sure," she answered. She blinked then shook her head again, as if to clear the fog that had surrounded her. She then turned her attention over to the black haired boy. "How long have you three known each other?" Rich smiled at the change of topic.

"Well, I've known Logan since we were kids. We're runaways I guess. Vic though, we've only known him for about six years. He's been like this big brother to us," Rich surmised. Rachel looked over at the sleeping blonde.

"What exactly did you two run away from?" Rich's eyes took on a clouded look; one Rachel had yet to see on the young man's face.

"I had family troubles. Not much else to say really." He saw her gaze shift back to Logan. "But," he continued with a light smirk. "If you want to know about Logan's past then you'll have to ask him about it yourself." Rachel sighed.

"I should have known you wouldn't tell me anything about him," she muttered. Rich gave a little laugh at this.

"Sorry but I don't tell secrets that aren't mine to share. Besides, I'm not real sure what happened to him before we met." Rachel nodded in thought. "Well, I suppose we ought to hit the hay. Tomorrow's gonna be a big day!" Rich exclaimed as he crawled onto the top bunk. Rachel crawled into the bottom bunk, Silkie jumping in after her and walking up next to her stomach. Rachel was about to send the mutt back to the floor but before she could, Silkie let out a small yawn and spun around three times before curling up next to her, a small content smile on his face. Rachel stared at the dog before sighing and muttering a tired 'whatever' as she laid her head back on her pillow.

****** "Well it's about time she fell asleep," said Tara. Slade nodded, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Sweet dreams, young princess," he whispered. "I'll get inside your mind, where you can't escape."

****** _Rachel opened her eyes to see a clear blue sky, the sun shining down on her as she lay there in a field of black and white orchids. She stretched her arms above her head and looked around at her surroundings. The clearing she was in was peaceful and filled with life. Someone entered her field of vision and her eyes widened. It was Melvin. The young blonde girl with shining and optimistic blue eyes motioned for her to come. Rachel smiled at the young girl and stood to follow. _

******* Silkie woke from his slumber to find his bed empty. He looked around for the girl but she was no where to be found. Something akin to dread filled the pup and he scurried over to where Logan lay. He barked in the blonde's ear but the boy simply pushed him away.

"Dude, five more minutes," he groaned. Silkie huffed and then bit down on the boy's hand. "Ow!" Logan's eyes snapped open as he rubbed his throbbing hand, sending a glare that rivaled Rachel's at the mutt. "What do you want?" he asked irritated. Silkie barked and motioned with his head toward his bed. Logan looked over and saw Rachel's bed empty. He instantly stood up and rushed out the door, the boat harsh swaying making him slammed into the wall. He rushed up the steps and into the raging rainstorm on the deck.

******* _Rachel continued to follow Melvin. "Why did you leave us?" the child asked. Rachel gave her a sad smile. _

_"I couldn't stay there forever Mel," she answered. The child looked irritated. _

_"But why didn't you take us with you? You didn't have to leave us behind!" the child said, crossing her small arms as she continued to lead Rachel. The dark haired girl didn't have a reply. They came upon a bluff and Rachel's eyes immediately landed on the two smaller children standing by the edge. _

_"Rae-Rae!" the red head, Timmy, cried. "Watch me!" he yelled. He jumped over the bluff and landed in the spring below. Teether was sitting on the bank by the spring watching Timmy and clapping. He looked up with his big blue eyes and spotted Rachel. _

_"Rachel, jump!" he giggled. Rachel smiled as Melvin jumped in after her family. Rachel chuckled._

_******_ Logan climbed up onto the crow's nest and tried to see through rain to spot Rachel. He suddenly spotted her standing on the railing of the ship, and she looked like she was about take a step into nothing. "Rachel!" he yelled. "Rachel, don't!"

******_ Rachel looked confused for a second. Who was calling her name? She looked over her shoulder but no one was there. She then looked back down at the spring only to see lava instead of water. "That's right! Jump!" Melvin said, her voice no longer her own. It was too demonic. Suddenly the surrounding turned into a desolate wasteland, and the three kids turned into three lava-creatures each with four glowing red eyes. Rachel took a step back and almost fell of the pillar she was now on. The creature that used to be Teether jumped up on the pillar._

_"Complete the Roth curse!" he said. Rachel suddenly felt something grab her from behind and began to struggle. _

***** "Ow! Rachel, stop it! It's me!" Logan yelled over the rain as he grabbed Rachel and brought her down from the rail. She continued to struggle and even got a good swipe at his nose. "Rachel, wake up!" he said shaking her. Raven's eye flew open and she looked to be severely shaken up. She was panting when she said,

"The Roth curse!" Logan looked confused.

"The Roth what?" Rachel shook her head, tears making themselves known in the corners of her eyes. She buried her face in Logan's light green shirt and tried to hold them back.

"I…I keep seeing demons and lava and…" she trailed off. Logan, hesitantly but protectively, wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on hers.

"Shh, Rachel it's ok. Everything's going to be fine," Logan said softly, and he couldn't help but smile.

******* Slade slammed his fist down on the rock as he watched his second plan go up in smoke. "This is getting increasingly annoying," he said, his tone dead and irritated. Tara watched her master fume. "She's harder to kill than a cockroach."

Tara scoffed. "You're just trying at all the wrong angles." Slade looked over at his apprentice and back at the orange fog. His raised a brow.

"Perhaps you are right," he replied. "I think its time we pay the girl a visit." Tara smirked.

****** "Hey, are you two ok?" Vic asked once Rachel and Logan made it back to the cabin. Rachel simply nodded absently before heading back into her bed. Vic looked over at Logan. "What happened?" Logan looked over at the tired girl before he motioned for Vic to follow him out into the hall.

"She was sleep walking or something," he replied once out and the door shut. "And…she almost took a dive off the deck." Vic's eyes widened. "Vic…she's really shaken up about it. She came out of it and she was talking about a curse and demons…" he trailed off.

"She's not the only one who's shaken up though is she?"

"Truthfully? No. I'm scared for her. I mean, if Silkie hadn't of woken me up she would of…" He shook his head. Vic watched the emotions flicker across his friend's face. "And Vic, I've been thinking about telling her about the scam. I mean she's never had a family before and if the Duchess doesn't believe us she'll be crushed!"

"Logan."

"I mean she's put all her hope into this idea that we conjured up and if she finds out about the con and none of us tell her-"

"Logan."

"-she'll kill us. She trusts us Vic and I don't know if I can-"

"Logan!" The blonde looked at his friend as if he just remembered he was there. "Look man, you tell her about the scam if you want. I'm not gonna stop you. Just do what you think is right. Besides, even if she does become the princess, I bet you two will end up together." (Foreshadow moment! LOL) Logan smiled up at his giant friend.

"Thanks dude." Vic yawned.

"No problem, man. Now lets go get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow." Logan couldn't have agreed more.


	7. Realization

"How you holding up?" Rachel's gaze shifted over to the blonde that sat beside her. He was staring at her with a look of curious concern. She shrugged.

"I've been worse."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Pass."

"Rae, you can't act like it didn't happen," Logan reasoned. "You almost…" He couldn't bring himself to say it. Needless to say they all realized how close they'd come to losing Rachel.

"I can try," she replied, turning her cold glare on him. Logan sighed and looked around for their two companions that had left to find a means of transportation; Silkie was lying at their feet. Silence threatened to swallow the pair whole, and Logan couldn't stand it. He'd never liked being silent for too long.

"When I was really little my dad would tell me stories about heroes and the amazing things they did. I always wanted to be just like them. To do at least one thing that someone would remember me for. To help someone who desperately needed it." Rachel turned her attention back to him as she processed his words.

"So what happened?" Logan shrugged.

"I grew up, I guess, and reality hit." Another silence passed.

"What happened? Why'd you run away?"

"How you know I ran away?" Logan raised a curious brow.

"Rich told me you were runaways. Didn't tell me why you ran away though. Said it was something I needed to ask you about myself." Logan smirked and nodded. That sounded like Rich.

"Well I don't really remember the exact reason why. Something about my mom and dad arguing. I got scared, I suppose. All I really remember is bolting out my door and running as fast and as far as I could. I tried to go back a few months later but the house was completely empty. I wondered what happened to them. I still don't have an answer." Rachel watched as his face took on several different expressions. Hurt. Pain. Longing. To only name a few.

He shook his head. "A year later, Rich found me. We became instant best friends. Thick as thieves." Logan inwardly chuckled at that. Logan eyes had clouded over sometime while he told his story. He didn't really seem to be aware of anything at the moment. Rachel continued to study her blonde haired companion. Her eyes never leaving his face. She hesitantly raised a hand and placed it on his shoulder. He immediately looked over and emerald met sapphire.

"You're parents would be very proud of the person you've become," she started. "And as for your 'good deed', you're helping me recover my past, which is far more than I ever expected to get. So…thank you." And right before Logan's eyes, a genuine smile spread across her face. This made Logan wonder why she didn't smile more often.

"You're welcome, Rae," he replied, giving a smile of his own. As he stared at her, his face turned thoughtful. He needed to tell her about the scam.

"Listen Rae, there's something I gotta-"

"Hey, you two! We got the transportation!" Both jumped at the sound of their giant friend's booming voice and looked over to see their two friends. Silkie hopped up and ran around the giant and Rich's legs, barking playfully. Logan silently cursed at their timing.

Rachel stood from her spot on the bench and nodded. "Sounds great." Logan muttered something along the lines of an agreement.

****Azar pinched the bridge of her nose as the young woman in front of her rambled on about Roth family history that was common knowledge. _Just another imposter, _she thought. _A greedy, pathetic imposter._ Azar looked over to Tanya, who sat in the chair beside her, then to Kory, who was standing by the door, giving the woman silent encouragement. _She's too nice for her own good._ Tanya on the other hand looked as tired and irritated as she did.

Azar finally sighed and interrupted the girl. "Don't you have anything better to do?" The girl looked surprised at the interruption.

"Pardon me?"

"Don't you have anything better to do than con an old woman?" she clarified. Sensing a dismissal and quickly led the poor girl out the door. Once she left Kory sat down across the table from the Duchess and her friend.

"I am sorry. I could have sworn she was of the true variety." Azar nodded. "I will not be tricked so easily next time."

"No. No more," the grey haired Duchess said. "No more fakes. No more memories. I want no more reminders."

*** "What if they don't recognize me?"

"Rachel, would you relax? Everything's going to be fine," Rich reassured.

"Yeah, girl! We've told you everything you need to know!" Vic agreed. All four walked through the gates that led to a giant mansion like home. Rachel stopped once she passed the threshold. Silkie barked, catching the boy's attention.

"What's wrong Rae?" The girl continued to stare at the huge palace of a house. "Rae?"

"Logan…what if…what if I'm not really…her?" Logan watched as fear flashed through those stormy blue eyes of hers. She was terrified. Logan felt his guilt return and intensify. He gently put his hand on her shoulder (he seemed to be doing that a lot lately) and she somewhat relaxed.

"Then at least you can say you tried and then you'll know the truth. Trust me on this Rae. The truth is a lot better than not knowing." Rachel's gaze turned to Logan and after a moment of searching his features, she nodded; determination lighting her face.

"Alright." Logan turned to nod at Vic and Rich. Vic knocked on the door. Footsteps could be heard from the other side before the door opened to reveal a girl with long red hair and glittering green eyes. She wore a dark purple dress with a silver belt and black boots. Her eyes immediately turned on Rich and a huge smile spread across her face.

"Richard!" she yelled joyfully as she grabbed the shorter boy in a hug so tight that Rachel swore she could hear Rich's bones crack.

"Hey…Kory," he gasped in reply his cheeks turning a mix of red and blue.

"Uh, Kor, I think you're killing him," Logan piped. Kory glanced at her friend and then back to Rich.

"Oh, sorry Richard!" she apologized. Rich quickly sucked air back into his lungs and smiled at the red head.

"No problem, Kory." Kory then turned her attention to the other boys. "And it is good to see you again as well, Vic and Logan!" Both boys grinned. Kory then noticed Rachel standing behind Logan. Her smile brightened. "And who are you, new friend?" Rachel shifted her weight to her other foot, her evening dress swaying in the mid-afternoon breeze. (see chapt 5) She felt uncomfortable under Kory's gaze.

"Kor, I'd like to introduce her royal highness, the Grand Duchess Raven!" Logan announced, coming to Rachel's rescue.

"Oh?" the green eyed girl raised a brow. "Well come inside then friends!" Once inside, the boys suddenly looked uncomfortable and Silkie let out a whimper as a dreadful smell drifted through the air.

"Uh, Kory, you been cooking?" Vic asked nervously. Kory nodded. The boys paled and Rachel surmised that the cheery girl was not the best cook. More footsteps could be heard and all turned to see a dark skinned girl with wavy black hair that reached past her shoulders, and grey eyes. Vic instantly beamed. "There's my girl!" he boomed.

Tanya smiled. "I thought I heard your voice, Sparky," she drawled. She walked over and pecked him on the cheek. "And who have we here?" She walked over so that she stood in front of Rachel.

"The boys believe they have found the real Raven," Kory chirped. Tanya studied Rachel with a level stare. Then a smile spread across her face.

"Well she certainly looks like her," she said. "But then so did many others," she continued dismissively. "Why don't you let me question her this time, Kory?" she asked. The red head nodded.

*** Question after question, Tanya asked Rachel everything that came to mind. Rachel answered, using the knowledge the boys had taught her. And with each question, Rachel seemed to relax more.

"Ok, this is my last question. You may find it a bit…odd, but tell me: how did you escape the palace during the siege?" The three boys instantly paled. They hadn't covered that, or even mentioned it, to Rachel. The three boys slumped into their seats and got ready for the end of their scam.

"There…were these two boys." Rachel spoke as if in some sort of daze. "They…worked at the palace. They opened a wall…" She shook her head. "I must be insane. Walls opening, ridiculous right?" Rich and Logan shared a look. Each in their own state of shock and amazement. No one noticed them walking out the door and onto the terrace. Vic on the other hand, walked over to Tanya.

"So? Is she a Roth?" Tanya thought it over.

"Well, she certainly answered every question." Vic smiled and hugged Rachel, twirling the petite girl before setting her back on the ground.

"You hear that, Rae? We did it!" Both laughed. "So when do we see the Empress?" Tanya's expression suddenly turned serious.

"I'm afraid you can't. The duchess has refused to see anymore people," she replied. Kory solemnly nodded her head.

"She has had many people claim to be the Duchess, none have been so." Vic frowned.

"Surely there must be something you two can do," he pleaded. He wrapped his arms around Tanya's waist. "Please." Tanya looked thoughtful for a second before she sighed and rolled her eyes at the man in front of her.

*** "She's the princess," Logan said, almost in a daze. Rich nodded, his blue eyes watching his best friend. "She's…the princess," he said again.

"I had my suspicions," the dark haired boy stated. "Back on the ship she found the music box and looked as if she recognized it." Logan looked up at Rich, a thoughtful look on his features.

"She's the princess. That means we actually found her. This scam…isn't a scam anymore. We've actually returned the princess to her throne." The blonde ran his hand through his hair.

"It would seem so," Rich agreed.

"Yo! We've done it boys!" came Vic's baritone voice. Both boys looked over to see the giant walking toward them. "That money is as good as ours," he said in a little lower voice, as to not be overheard. He saw Rich and Logan share another look. "What's up?"

Logan opened his mouth to answer but an excited squeal cut him off. Kory came running out of the house, a huge smile plastered on her face. "We are going to participate in the mall of shopping! Tanya is taking us!" she exclaimed. Logan looked over and saw Rachel leaning against the banister, a look of dread on her face.


	8. And the Truth Comes Out

Rachel sighed in relief as she sat in a cushioned chair. The thrum of music and the tap of the can-can girl's steps soundied throughout the building as all six companions sat around the table. Silkie had been left back at the palace like estate. The dark haired girl looked down at the shopping bag resting at her feet, and then at the dress she was now wearing. It was a light lavender like color with a skirt that went to her knees and a off the shoulder periwinkle wrap. She had scrunched her nose at the dress, but Kory had been so insistent. In the bag was yet another dress, but it was for later tonight at the ballet.

"Well Rachel, tonight's the night," said Rich, popping Rachel's thought process. She looked over at the icy blue eyed boy sitting beside her. She sighed.

"I suppose it is." Rich took a sip of the red liquid in his glass.

"Nervous?" Rachel nodded. "I understand but you don't have to be."

"I know." Both watched as their friends, chatted and danced on the floor space provided. Both smiled in content as Logan tried to get a laugh out of the group but all he got were groans. Rich shook his head.

"I wonder sometimes what you see in him." Rachel glanced at the Logan and then Rich.

"What are you talking about?"

"You like him don't you?" She looked back at the blonde.

"He's…" She sighed. "I don't know what to think about him," she concluded. Rich smirked.

"I've known him for ten long years. We're the closest thing either of us has ever had to brothers. He has a good heart; likes to make people smile…even at his own expense." Rachel nodded.

"Yeah." She smiled. "He's pretty good at it." Rich chuckled. Silence fell between the two friends. "So how did you and Kory meet?" the girl asked curiously. Rich turned bright red.

"Well…I used to work at the palace when I was about seven, and Kory is one of the Duchess's first cousins. The first time we met, I was hiding from the Servant Master. He was nice but he could be strict if he wanted." Rachel nodded, so far following.

"Well she helped me get out of a few situations and we became friends. Even after the siege we kept in touch. Eventually, well, we became something a little more." The princess smirked at her friend's dreamy expression.

Rachel slipped back into thought, this time it was centered on the blonde haired, green eyed boy. Did she really think of him that way? The boy who acted so carefree, who had been so understanding of her need to figure out who she was? The boy who had stopped her from plunging into the storming ocean? Rachel shivered at the thought. Logan was certainly special. She felt someone tap her shoulder and looked up to see Logan with his hand extended for her to take.

"Care to dance with me Rae?"He smiled that toothy smile that seemed to never leave the boy's face. Rachel looked at the hand he held out and with a small smile she took it. Logan led her out onto the small dance floor and they started to sway to the music like they had practiced on the ship. Rich watched as his best friend and the princess danced, seemingly lost in their own little world. He smiled knowingly and turned his attention back to his other friends, letting Logan and Rachel have their moment.

*** "How touching," Slade droned as he watched the brat dance with the pest of a boy from within the clock tower he was now occupying. Tara rolled her eyes.

"I think I'm going to puke." Slade nodded.

"I share your sentiments."

"So when are we going to make a move?"

"Patience. For now, we need to make a few…improvements." He turned and pointed his glowing reliquary at the blonde girl and a fiery glow appeared around her.

*** Vic paced back and forth in front of the steps to the theater. Rich and Logan sitting down on said steps. "Dude, would you quit worrying? She's the princess," Logan stated for what seemed like the millionth time aloud and to himself. Vic stopped pacing and faced the two shorter boys.

"I know, I know!" Rich shook his head.

"No you don't, Vic. Me and Logan were the two boys who opened the wall at the palace." Vic stared at the dark haired boy then turned his attention to Logan who nodded.

"You mean…?"

"Yeah dude. She's the real deal." Vic processed this information for a second before a smile slowly spread across his face.

"That means Rae's found her family," he said happily. "And man, you are gonna-"

"Walk out of her life forever," Logan interrupted. Vic and Rich stared at the younger boy in complete shock.

"But Logan-"

"Dude, princesses don't marry kitchen boys. Everyone would be better off if I just disappeared."

"Logan, don't you care about Rae?" Vic demanded.

"Of course I do!" Logan replied quickly. "But I can't…I'm not worthy of someone like her." Rich watched as hopelessness covered Logan's features.

"You at least need to tell her."

"Tell me what?" All three boys turned to see Rachel standing there, eyebrow raised. Logan stared. She was wearing a midnight blue coat with white fur trim; a black chocker with a diamond pendent was tied around her neck, her hair had a slight wave to it and white gloves covering her hands. Logan thought she looked beautiful.

"Um, how amazing you look," he replied. Rachel's eyes sparked and her cheeks faintly turned red.

"…Thank you." Vic and Rich shared a look before Kory and Tanya gained their attention. The three boys escorted the girls into the theater. Once inside, Rachel handed Logan her coat and headed for the stairs while the blonde gave the coat to one of the doorman. When he turned, if he thought she was beautiful before, she was certainly beautiful now. With her thick coat gone, her night colored spaghetti strap dress was reveled along with the blue wrap that sparkled as she moved. Rich noticed Logan's stunned expression.

"Careful Logan, you'll catch flies." Logan shook his head and ran up the stairs to escort Rachel the rest of the way. They took their seats on the balcony, Kory and Tanya had left to go sit with the Empress, and Logan took out a pair of tiny binoculars (no clue what they're called) and handed them to Rachel.

"Over there," he said pointing. Rachel followed his finger to a private booth where an elderly woman with grey hair tied into a bun and dark eyes watched the play. Kory and Tanya gave a subtle wave over in Rachel's direction. The princess sighed.

"Please remember me."

As the play carried on, Logan noticed Rachel was getting more and more anxious. He grabbed her hand and he felt her relax ever so slightly. "Everything's going to be fine, Rae," he soothed. A little while later he and Rich led Rachel into the corridor where people were conversing and laughing. They walked until they came upon a well decorated red door marked for important people. Logan sighed and he and the dark haired boy turned to Rachel.

"Ok, we're going to go in there and introduce you properly." Rich said as he opened the door and walked inside; Logan went to follow but felt Rachel's hand grabbed his arm gently. He turned back to face her and saw she was staring at the ground.

"Uh, I wanted to thank you for what you're doing," she said. "I want you to know that I appreciate everything you've done." Logan smiled.

"It was my pleasure Rae. I'd do it again in a heartbeat." Rachel looked up into his emerald eyes and smiled. Logan once again turned and walked through the door. It didn't fully shut.

"Can I help you?" Kory asked just as scripted. Logan and Rich smiled and bowed to the red head.

"Please inform the Dowager Empress that we have found the Grand Duchess Raven and that she is waiting right outside the door," Rich announced.

"Sorry, but the Empress is declining anymore guests."

"You can tell those impertinent young boys that I have seen enough Ravens to last me a life time," the Empress said from her seat. Tanya and Kory shared a worried look.

"I think you two should go," the green eyed girl whispered to the boys. "Follow me." Kory walked to the door, Rich reluctantly followed. Logan went to follow but then turned back in the Empress's direction. Tanya gave him a look that said, 'please don't' but Logan persisted.

"You're Grace," he began, walking up to the Duchess. "My name is Logan; I used to work in the palace."

"Well that's one I haven't heard," Azar stated in irritation. She got up from her seat to try and get away from the boy. Logan followed.

"Please just hear me out!"

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say. I've been conned too many times and I'm not about to got through it again for some greedy boy's selfishness."

Tanya grabbed Logan's arm. "Logan, please, go," she whispered urgently. Logan shook her off gently.

"You're Majesty, we've come all the way from Jump City and-"

"Yes, and others have come from Timbuktu." Logan shook his head. Suddenly a look of realization struck the woman. "Logan…I've heard of you. You're one of those con men from Jump who was holding an audition to find a Raven look-alike." Logan didn't meet the woman's gaze.

The Duchess pulled on a string and turned back to Logan. "Now you listen. I don't care how much you've trained this young girl, but she will never be my granddaughter."

"But You're Grace, she _is_ the Princess!" Logan was suddenly grabbed by the arms by two big men. "No! Wait! She's the Grand Duchess! Dudes, let me go!" The two men threw the boy out the door and then slammed it shut. Logan silently cursed and then turned his head to see a pair of black heels. He looked up and saw Rachel staring at him, a blank look on her face. Rich was no where in sight.

"You lied to me." The way she said it made Logan think she was still processing it. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, Logan could see no emotion on the surface of those blue orbs. But looking deeper he saw trace amounts of hurt. She glared at him.

"You lied to me," she said it stronger this time. She started to walk away but Logan gently grabbed her arm.

"Rae, let me explain," he pleaded quietly. Rachel turned around.

"Ok then. Explain how from the very beginning you lied to me. Explain how I was just part of some elaborate con to get that woman's money!" Her voice rose slightly and people started to stare. "Explain why you used me!" She yanked her arm from Logan and tried to walk away but he stepped in front of her.

"Rachel, listen to me. You really are Raven! When you talked about the little boys that opened the wall! Listen, that was-"

"I don't want to hear about anything that I've said or remembered!" Logan could see that Rachel was on the verge of tears but she was pushing them back. "Just…leave me alone. Please," she said more quietly. Logan shook his head.

"But Rachel, you really are-"

_**Smack!**_

Rachel stormed passed Logan, who was holding his red cheek. He quickly turned to go after her but she disappeared through the crowd. Logan sighed and leaned up against the wall. Sliding down till he was sitting; he placed his head in his hands. _How did this go so wrong?_ A much stronger guilt was building in his stomach now. And he hated it.


	9. Goodbye

The blonde groaned. "Dudes, we've screwed up so bad!"

"So what's the plan?" Logan ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Come on, Logan, you have to have some idea how to get her to see Rachel," Rich inquired.

"Well if we don't think of something quick, Rachel may never find her family," Vic added. Logan rubbed his temples.

"Hey look." Vic and Logan looked over to see the Empress exiting the opera house. Logan then looked to the buggy she was walking towards and saw a doorman waiting for her. His green eyes lit up with an idea.

"I'll be back boys. Let's hope this works." Logan ran over and waited for the Duchess to get in the car before he hoped in the driver's seat. He immediately started the car and stepped on the gas, leaving the yelling driver behind. He turned a sharp corner and the Empress huffed.

"Garth, slow down!" (Sorry I had to put Aqualad as the guy BB stole a car from LOL)

"I'm not Garth. And I'm not gonna slow down until you listen to me."

"You!" The Duchess narrowed her blue eyes at the blonde. "I demand that you stop the car this instant!" Logan shook his head and continued to drive like a wild man. A few miles later Logan finally stomped on the brakes. He opened the car door as the Duchess was regaining her bearings. He walked around the car and then opened the Duchess's door.

"Would you please just look at her?" he pleaded. The Duchess studied the boy then turned her nose up in the indignant manner most royals seemed to have.

"I will not be pestered by you anymore. Take me back to the opera house." Logan shook his head and rubbed his face in irritation. He dug his hand into his pocket and brought out the jewelry box.

"Do you recognize this?" Azar's eyes widened in awe when he revealed the small trinket.

"W-where did you get this?" Logan gave a small smile.

"I know you've been hurt. But it may be possible that you two have been searching for each other. She at least deserves the opportunity to prove it to you." Azar stared at the boy as if truly seeing him for the first time. Then she gave a tired smile.

"You're just going to keep trying until I do aren't you?"

"I'm probably just about as stubborn as you are, dude."

***** Rachel put her belongings in the suitcase she had brought all the way from Jump. She was going to get out of Azeroth as quick as she could. This whole journey had been a mistake from the beginning. She should have never gone to Jump and she should have never met those three boys. She went to grab some more clothes but her hand instead wrapped around the stem of the rose Logan had given her during their first few hours in Azeroth. Renewed hurt flickered in her eyes and she tossed the flower into the trash bin nearby. She should have known not to trust them, she should have known it was too good to be true.

A knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts. She groaned. "Go away Logan," she growled. She heard the door open and turned to see the Duchess, standing in her doorway in all her splendor. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were-"

"I know who you thought I was," the Empress said. "My question is, who are you?" The Dowager studied the girl in front of her. She did certainly look like her Raven. And her eyes reminded her of her dear Arella. She was a pretty young thing, Azar would give her that.

"I was hoping you would know." Azar smiled that tired smile that never seemed to leave her face.

"Dear, I'm old, I'll admit. But if this is a trick to get at my money then you best stop wasting my time." Rachel stared back levelly at the royal. With honesty in her eyes and voice she replied,

"I don't want to trick you. And the money means nothing to me. All I want is a family. I want to know if you're the family I've been looking for, for ten long years." Azar searched the girl's face. She looked so sincere. But there was a difference between honesty and lying sincerely.

"You're a very good actress, I'll give you that. But I've had enough." The Duchess turned back around to leave but Rachel's voice stopped her.

"Is that lilac?" she asked.

"It's an oil for my hands."

"Yes. I remember. I even spilled a bottle once. The carpet was completely soaked." Azar turned back to watch as a small distant smile slid onto Rachel's face. The Empress sat down on the bench next to the dresser. How had this girl known that? "I used to lie on that rug and miss you when you went away. When you came here…to Azeroth." Rachel seemed to come back to reality and shook her head. Azar slowly patted the spot next to her and Rachel took it. Azar noticed the necklace around Rachel's neck.

"Where did you get that?"

"Oh this? I've had it from before I can remember."

"May I?" Rachel nodded and slid the chain from around her neck and handed it over to the Empress. The royal fingered the red gem shaped pendent at the end of the silver chain. "It was our secret. My Raven's and mine." She then pulled the music box from her purse and presented it to Rachel. "Do you remember this?" Rachel's eyes widened in mix of delight and slight confusion.

"The music box…" she breathed. "You made this to sing me to sleep while you were away." Azar nodded as Rachel would up the trinket and started humming the tune her grandmother had taught her.

_**Hear this song and remember**_

_**Soon you'll be **_

_**Home with me**_

_**Once upon a December**_

Tears welled in the Duchesses eyes as she looked upon the girl she had been missing for ten long and lonely years. "Raven. My Raven!" she grabbed Rachel into a hug and the two girls embraced, putting all the feeling they had been missing for ten years into that hug. Tears fell from both women's eyes and Azar couldn't help but smile in wonder.

*** Outside, Logan stood and blew a kiss at the window, before taking off down the street and into the dark night.

*** "It would seem the girl has been returned to her family."

"Yes it would," the blonde girl agreed. "Too bad it won't stay that way."

"Soon the Roth brat will be no more." Slade looked at the newspaper sitting on the desk that told of Raven's discovery. "We should probably dress for the occasion but alas we have some more work to do before we finally confront the girl. And this time it would seem her friends will not be there to protect her." Tara smirked as her eyes took on a orange-ish yellow glow.

*** "You sent for us, you're Grace?" Azar nodded at the two boys standing in front of her.

"I believe a reward is in order for the boys who found my granddaughter and helped get her back to me." She gestured to the box on the desk, piles of money stuffed neatly into the space. "With my gratitude as well." Rich and Logan shared a look. They nodded.

"We accept your gratitude. But you can keep the money," Rich replied respectfully. Azar raised a brow.

"There must be something you want." Rich looked over at Logan then shifted his gaze back to the Duchess.

"I'm afraid there's nothing you can _give_ that either of us wants." Logan nodded, avoiding the woman's curious gaze. Both boys bowed and turned to leave but the Duchess stopped them.

"Where did you two find that music box?" Both boys looked over at the grey haired woman. "You did use to work at the palace didn't you? You helped get us out of the palace during the siege? You saved her life and mine, yet neither of you want a reward."

"Not anymore, you're Majesty," Rich answered yet again.

"Why the change of mind?" Logan spoke before Rich could.

"It's more like a change of heart, dude." His voice came off somewhat distant. "Goodbye, you're Highness." And with a bow he left, Rich following after him. Azar watched both go with a knowing look on her face.

*** Rachel was walking up the stairs to go see her grandmother when Kory caught up to her. "Oh Rachel you look so beautiful!" Rachel smiled at the green eyed girl. She was wearing a cream colored gown, with a dark blue sash across her torso. The gown itself had embroidered sequence that shined in the palace light. It was simple but at the same time elegant with royal finesse. The diamond tiara that sat on her head and the black chocker with a diamond pendent more than made up for the simplicity anyway.

"Thank you Kory. So how are you and Rich?" The red head blushed.

"We are splendid! He was been requested to join the guards of security. I believe he is going to take the job."

"And I hear Vic is a aristocrat."

"That is a yes as well. He is very happy to be back in the royal ring." Rachel smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Kory saw this. "I have also heard that Logan is going back to Jump." Rachel didn't make any motions to signify that she'd heard Kory. The green eyed girl's attention shifted from the princess, passed her.

"Richard! Logan!" Rachel turned and saw that Logan and Rich were indeed walking down the stairs.

"Hey Kory," replied Rich, a smile on his face. Logan managed a smile as well, before turning his attention to the Princess before him.

"Rae."

"Logan," she greeted back, her tone almost gave the boys and Kory frostbite. "And don't call me Rae." Rich and Kory looked between the two before nodding at each other.

"Um, we'll just be going," Rich said, grabbing Kory's hand. "See you later."

"Hey, Richard!" Rich turned back to face Rachel. "Congrats on the security job," she said. Rich nodded in gratitude before taking off, dragging Kory behind him. The Princess turned back to the blonde boy in front of her.

"So I guess you collected you reward then?" Logan looked hurt but covered it up quickly.

"My business is done," he replied. "So I guess you've got everything you ever wanted then? A family, your past. All of it." Rachel nodded. "Good. Then I wish you a long and happy life…You're Highness. Goodbye." Rachel watched as the boy bowed and then walked away. She sighed.

"Goodbye…"

*** Vic glanced at himself in the mirror. And he had to admit: he looked pretty good. "Booyah, baby!" Silkie looked at his new outfit in the mirror and shook off the gaudy crown that sat atop his head. "Well don't you look adorable," the giant said as he petted the dog on his head. The dark barked and then hopped up on one of the chairs. Someone cleared their throat and both looked over to see Logan standing there.

"If you ever come to Jump City again, look me up dude. We'll swap stories," he joked. Vic nodded and smiled sadly at his little friend.

"Are you sure you want to do this Logan? You and Rachel-"

"Are two people who were never meant to be. Trust me on this one Vic, I'm doing her a favor." Vic shook his head.

"Do what you think is right then," he said as he hugged his smaller friend. Whimpering could be heard and Logan turned his gaze on the tan colored pup.

"See ya, Silk." The dog barked in response and then licked the boy's face. He laughed and wiped his face on his jacket sleeve. He stood straight before giving Vic, one last look before we walked out the door.


	10. FINALE

The sight was breathtaking. The lights. The dancing. The ballroom itself was a stunning piece of art. The air was filled with the lively melody from the orchestra. Everything seemed perfect. But as Rachel - or rather Raven- stood behind the curtain, watching the scene before her, she couldn't help but feel out of place.

"He's not there." Rachel turned to see the Duchess beside her, watching the crowd as well.

"Who do you think I'm looking for?"

"A certain young man who found a music box." There was no question in the Duchess's voice, only certainty. This made Rachel slightly irritated. She faced the crowd again.

"He's probably off spending his money as fast as he can." Azar couldn't help but take in the blankness of her granddaughter's face, or the thinly veiled hurt under her monotone. She gestured to the crowd.

"You were born into this world, Raven. All these glittering jewels and riches. But they mean very little if you are not happy. I've started to wonder if this is what you really want, if this will make you happy." Rachel turned from the curtain, facing away from her grandmother.

"What do you mean? I found you. That's all I've ever wanted." Azar shook her head at the Princess's stubbornness.

"You'll always have me Raven. I love you and nothing can ever change that. But if you deny what's in your heart…you will never live it down." She sighed and Rachel turned to face the older woman, her face blank but her eyes showing so much more than she realized. She put a gentle and frail hand under Rachel's chin. "He didn't take the money. None of them did." Rachel's blue eyes widened slightly, guilt started to bubble in her stomach.

"What?" Azar smiled, knowing that her job was done. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on Rachel's forehead.

"Whatever you choose, we' ll always have each other." And with that she departed through the velvet barrier. Rachel started to follow but stopped. Was this really what she wanted? A bark from Silkie interrupted her thoughts. She turned just in time to see the dog run out the double doors.

_What's gotten into him? _Rachel followed the pooch onto the balcony and down the steps that led to the hedge maze behind the palace.

*** Logan sat on the bench at the train station, watching as people went to and from the ticket booth. "What do you want? Aren't you supposed to be helping the Duchess?"

"Well, I thought I'd come and try to talk some sense into ya," came Tanya's smooth as honey voice. "I'm the only one who hasn't tried yet." She took a seat beside the blonde and leaned against the backboard.

"You're not the only one."

"You really gonna leave her?"

"What do you expect me to do? She's the princess, I'm…I'm a con and a thief. She's deserves a prince or something." Tanya crossed her arms and shook her head.

"You liked her before she was the princess. And I know she liked you. So why not give it a chance darlin?"

"But she wont even talk to me. And she looks at me with those eyes…they're so full of hurt."

"Then apologize up and down to high heaven if you have to. But don't you dare just throw in the towel before you even try." Tanya stood and faced Logan with a look a mother might give her child. "Look Hon, if you want to run back to Jump, I wont stop ya. But you'll always regret not going back and being there for her." And with that she disappeared into the crowd.

*** "When I get my hands on that dog, I'm going to kill him," Rachel muttered. She heard another bark and walked through another passageway in the hedge. Fog coated the area but she could still see Silkie sitting on the ground, looking around with evident confusion.

"There you are mutt." The dog looked over at Rachel but then went back to scanning the area. Rachel stopped. Something was terribly wrong.

"_Raven…"_The girl and the dog froze.

"_Raven…"_ They looked around. Nothing was there. Suddenly the vines started to move, causing Rachel and Silkie to do the smart thing and run toward the exit. The vines grabbed at them as they went. Once out they waited for something to come running after them but nothing did. Rachel sighed in relief and turned to the dog who was looking straight ahead, across the bridge.

"_Raven…"_Silkie growled at the voice. Rachel looked and saw a figure in the shadows of the fog. He was covered in black and silver robes which were a stark contrast to his snow white hair and goatee. A patch covered his right eye but his left was an ice blue that sent a chill down Rachel's spine. His lips were turned into a coy smile of a predator about to pounce on its prey.

"Raven. The years have turned you into a beautiful gem. I wish I could say the same for myself." Rachel stared.

"I…know you," she whispered. The man's smile turned into a smirk.

"Last seen at a party like this if I remember correctly."

"You put a curse on us."

"Followed by a night on thin ice." His tone showed massive displeasure at the memory. "Remember?" He raised his reliquary and the whole area was bathed in an orange power that shook the bridge and cracked the ice far below. Rachel's eyes lit up in recognition before they narrowed into a deadly glare.

"Slade," she hissed.

"Ah. So you do remember me. Im so flattered." He raised the trinket again and this time fiery demons sprouted from it and attacked the Princess.

"Get off!" Rachel shouted as she tried to swat at the creatures. They dissipated, leaving Rachel's dress with rips and tears and her hair in a disheveled mess. She returned her glare to Slade. "Im not afraid of you!"

"That, my dear, can be easily fixed." The artifact once again glowed a fiery color and the stone beneath Rachel's feet began to give way till a huge slab was hanging by only a few metal rods and cables. Rachel clung to the protruding stones as she dangled above the river; falling debris caused the ice to splinter.

Slade stood on the bridge and watched as the Princess tried to pull herself up. Slade's smile turned cruel. "No one can save you now, child."

"Think again, dude!" Slade turned just as a punch hit him square in the jaw. He stumbled back and tripped over some debris. Logan slid down the slab and grabbed Rachel by her arms in an attempt to haul her up. Slade stood and saw the two.

"How sweet. But you're not the only one with backup." Logan was suddenly knocked away by a stone pillar to his chest. Logan skid across the bridge and stopped on the opposite side.

"Not so tough now, huh hero boy." Rachel and Logan looked up to see a girl, floating on a rock. She had blonde hair and glowing yellow eyes. Logan stood and started to walk toward Rachel only to be pushed back by another pillar.

"Logan!" Rachel tried to pull herself up but couldn't. Slade walked, practically strolled, over to where she clung desperately to the ledge. He kneeled down and lifted her by her hair.

"Id say that I'm sad to see you go, but I try not to make a habit out of lying." Rachel said nothing. "Goodbye, you're Highness." He let go and Rachel quickly grabbed onto a metal rod sticking out of the bridge. Slade let out a surprised sound and looked down to see Silkie had bitten his leg. He pointed the reliquary at the pooch and a fiery demon started to wrestle with the dog. A splash pulled Slade's attention back to where Rachel was…only she wasn't there.

"Finally." Slade smiled a satisfied smile. "The last of the Roth's is dead."

"No! Rachel!" Logan zoomed by the sorcerer and went to dive but Tara grabbed him by his neck.

"Oops. To slow," she taunted before she sent him flying into a giant slab of the bridge. He hit it with a thud before he hit the ground. Slade never turned his attention from the water.

"Long live the Roths."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Slade was suddenly tackled to the ground as Rachel tried to grab the relic. He pushed the petite girl off an she tumbled across the ground. Slade stood, a look of severe irritation on his face.

"You just wont die, will you?"

"There's probably a really good reason for that," she replied as she pushed herself up.

"Be that as it may, I've had enough!" He raised the relic but Silkie jumped and grabbed it before he could use it. Apparently his sparring partner had evaporated. The relic hit the ground with a _clink _and rolled until it stopped under Rachel's feet. Fractures appeared on the surface as she put pressure on it.

Tara's smirk vanished as a sudden pain shot through her body. The rock she was floating on started to crumble till it burst apart, managing to hit Logan in the head with one of the bigger chunks in the process. Tara fell to the ground and landed with a loud thud as a pain racked through her body. Rachel looked over at Logan and stomped harder on the relic.

"This is for Logan." Slade tried to grab the trinket but Rachel rolled it out of his reach. She stomped harder again. Tara actually started to scream as miniature cracks started to appear on her creamy smooth skin and her eyes lost their yellow glow.

"This is for my family." Slade made another grab for it.

"I'll tear you to pieces you little brat!" Slade yelled, actually fearing for his life.

"Then this, this should be for you!" Rachel replied. "Goodbye and good riddance." She stomped one more time and the reliquary shattered under the pressure, a pulse pushing Rachel and Slade apart. A fiery orange beam centered itself around the sorcerer.

The fractures on Tara's skin started to widen and a orange and yellow light shone through. She soon was engulfed in a blinding light before she practically disintegrated into thin air.

A beam hit Slade and it looked as if he was being torn apart in different direction till his skin left and bones collapsed out of his robes. They glowed orange and jerked around before stopping and blowing away with the wind. (Crappy but hey)

Rachel sighed tiredly before she quickly rushed over to where Logan lay still completely motionless. Silkie sniffed the boy before letting out a small whine. Rachel placed her hand on Logan's cheek.

"Don't you dare do this to me now Logan," she said, trying to sound threatening. Logan didn't move. Rachel ran her hand through her hair. Silkie let out a sad and haunted howl. "Come on, Logan. If this is one of your jokes then your sense of humor is even more messed up than I thought." Rachel closed her eyes. "I forgive you…just please…don't leave me."

"I could never leave you, Rae." Rachel's eyes opened to see Logan staring at her with tired eyes. He moved to sit up when he noticed Rachel looking at him with an angry expression. "Rae?" Rachel suddenly grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"Just shut up," she said, her voice cracking a little. Logan winced and gently pushed Rachel away then held his ribs. He noticed the look on Rachel's face.

"What can I say? All men are babies." Rachel smirked as he pushed himself up onto his knees.

"Very true. But I thought you were going back to Jump."

"Well, I was."

"And you didn't take the money?"

Logan shook his head. "I couldn't." Rachel raised a brow.

"Why?" Logan rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well…I…uh…"he stuttered. Rachel continued to smirk and turned his face towards her. Logan's eyes immediately found her's. In that moment all his nervousness seemed to melt away. "I couldn't do something like that to you Rae. You deserve so much better." Rachel searched his face. Then she shook her head.

"There is no better." Logan smiled and started to lean forward when Silkie barked, catching both their attentions. He was holding the crown between his teeth. Logan took it from the dog and handed it over to Rachel.

"There, um, waiting for you." Rachel took the crown and looked at Logan and then back at the crown. She shook her head.

*** Azar placed the crown on the cushioned seat and picked up the note that sat next to it. She smiled and handed it over to Tanya who read it with Kory hovered over her shoulder.

"Well, what do ya know?" she said. Kory clapped enthusiastically.

"They have eloped! This is a perfectly joyous ending!"

"No." Both girls turned their attention to the older woman. "it's a perfect beginning."

*** "May I have this dance, Miss Roth?" Rachel smiled as Logan held out his hand for her to take it.

"I'd be honored, Mr. Marks," she replied playing along and taking his hand. They twirled around on the deck of the ferry as the lights of Azerath shining brightly behind them. Silkie watched with a content look on his face. Logan spun Rachel out and then twirled her back into his chest and held her close with his hands wrapped around her waist. He placed his chin on her shoulder.

"I love you Rae," he whispered into her ear. Rachel turned her face toward him and smiled over at him. She placed a hand against the back of his head and pressed her lips against his. She then pulled away, smile still in place. She looked straight into his eyes and saw all the adoration and pure love in his emerald pools. She pecked his lips again.

"I love you too."

And to think, this all started with a music box.

_Well that's it folks. Wow….never thought I'd be done. Sad its over. Oh well….other projects await. _


End file.
